Wintermärchen
by Ada Schade
Summary: Das ist mein Beitrag zur Valentinschallenge von Nick und Adalind Es geht um Nick und Adalinds geheimsten Wünsche...


Ein Wintermärchen wird wahr

„Dieser Spinner", Adalind musste schmunzeln als sie ihr Büro betrat. Lane der ihr gefolgt ist schaute sie mit fragenden Blick an. Adalind zeigte zu der Rose die auf ihren Tisch stand, „Nick und ich sind uns in einem Punkt uneinig, Jahrestag", klärt Sie ihn auf, Adalind streichelt über die rote Knospe, „und das seit 4 Jahren", sie hält ihre Nase über die Rose, „Sie duftet herrlich." Lane lächelt, er selbst hatte heute noch Angst vor dem Grimm, er konnte auch nicht nachvollziehen wie das ging, ein Grimm und ein Hexenbiest, sie waren Todfeinde, jedenfalls hatte sein Dad ihm das immer wieder erzählt, aber dieser Grimm war anders irgendwie, denn wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte das er Adalind zu offiziellen Anlässen begleitete und bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Wesen geköpft, wofür er sehr dankbar war, ebenso wie sein Chef. Lane war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, das er sich richtig erschrak als er einen Knall hörte, Adalind er sah noch wie sie zusammensacke. „Susan", Lane rief nach Adalinds Assistentin auf dem Weg zu ihr, er hockte sich neben sie hin. „Was ist passiert?" Susan war geschockt als sie Adalind erblickte. Lane schaute auf, „ich weiß es nicht, rufen Sie einen Notarzt und dann informieren Sie Nick." Susan schluckte und griff nach dem Telefon auf Adalinds Schreibtisch, zuerst informierte sie die Ambulance und dann macht Sie sich in Gedanken selbst Mut, denn Sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie sehr Nick Adalind liebte.

Nick und Hank hatten es geschafft, nach einem stundenlangen Verhör hatten Sie ein Geständnis von ihrem Verdächtigen bekommen, der zu Hanks Erstaunen mal kein Wesen war, „wer von uns mach den Papierkram?" Hank hoffte das Nick ihn übernehmen würde, denn er hatte heute Abend eine Verabredung die er ungern absagen würde. „Ich", hört er zu seiner Freude Nick sagen, „dafür übernimmst du schließlich Weihnachten den Bereitschaftsdienst", Nick betritt gerade das Revier und bleibt wie erstarrt stehen, sein Herz schlägt auf einmal extrem schnell und er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Hank der ihn beobachtete, schaut ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, „Was ist passiert?" Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „mir ist nur ein wenig flau im Magen", teilte er Hank mit, er versuchte sich mit seinen Worten selbst davon zu überzeugen das nichts passiert war, aber er spürte auch das dass noch nicht alles war, er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, „ich sollte mir eine Pizza bestellen, oder vielleicht sollte sich Adalind anrufen und fragen ob Sie Zeit für einen Mittagslunch hat, bevor ich mich an den Schreibkram mache, er nimmt sein Handy in die Hand und will gerade Adalind anrufen als Ihre Büronummer auf dem Display erblickt, er schaut zu Hank, „da hatte wohl jemand den gleichen Gedanken." Nick nimmt den Anruf an, aber noch bevor er Adalind begrüßen kann, hört er die Stimme ihrer Assistentin, er kann kaum glauben was er hört, „ich komme", er steht so schnell auf das der Stuhl nach hinten rollt und Sean Renard trifft.

„Mr. Burkhardt ist unterwegs", teilt Susan Lane mit, der neben Adalind hockt und ihren Puls überprüft. „Gut", er schaut hinter Susan und hofft das der Notarzt schneller ist und Nick beruhigt, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er etwas Angst vor Nicks Reaktion, „Susan schau mal nach wo der Notarzt bleibt." Susan nickte und verlässt das Büro. Lane schaut ihr hinterher und hofft das der Arzt bald kommt.

Nick atmet erleichtert auf als er Sean entdeckt, „ich muss zu Adalind, sie ist im Büro zusammengebrochen, kannst du bitte Diana abholen." Sean nickt, „ich nehme Sie mit zu mir, halte uns bitte auf dem laufenden." Nick schnappt sich seine Jacke, er schnappt sich sein Handy und will gerade nach seinen Autoschlüsseln greifen, als ihm sein Partner zuvorkommt, „ich fahre." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, er denkt aber nicht daran Protest einzulegen, „dann komm." Hank folgt ihm schnellen Schrittes, „was ist mit Kelly?" Hank hatte heute früh selbst gesehen wie Adalind ihn im Kindergarten, hier im Revier, abgegeben hatte. Nick schluckte, „ich rufe Monroe an", er betritt den Fahrstuhl der für seinen Geschmack heute sehr langsam fährt und nimmt sein Handy erneut in die Hand, er ist erleichtert als Monroe rangeht, „kannst du bitte Kelly zum 15 Uhr aus dem Kindergarten abholen, Adalind ist im Büro zusammengebrochen, sowie ich näheres weiß melde ich mich." Nick lässt Monroe noch nicht mal die Chance zum antworten, er legt einfach auf und rennt zu seinem Auto.

Lane und Susan können kaum glauben was der Arzt ihnen mitteilt, „Sie schläft", der Arzt schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „sagen Sie nicht sie haben uns zu einer Frau geholt die sich einfach zu schlafen auf dem Boden gelegt hat." Lane schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „Miss Schade stand an ihrem Tisch und hat an der Rose von ihrem Mann gerochen…" Susan unterbricht ihn, „sie leben zusammen, sind aber nicht verheiratet, Mr. Burkhardt ist ihr Lebensgefährte." Was den Doc in dem Moment absolut nicht interessiert, „sie stand da und dann lag sie auf den Boden", er sieht zu Lane. „Genauso war es." Der Doc hockt sich erneut neben Adalind und untersucht ihren Kopf, „sie hat noch nicht mal eine Beule." Der Arzt schaut erneut auf die Werte die der Überwachungsmonitor anzeigt, „wie gesagt sie schläft tief und fest", er schaut auf, „hatte Miss Schade in den letzten Tagen etwas mehr Stress als gewöhnlich." Lane kann nur zustimmend nicken, „wir haben seit 3 Monaten an dem Fall gearbeitet, es war stressig, aber das waren andere Fälle auch schon." Der Doc verdreht seine Augen, „haben Sie Mr. Burkhardt informiert."

„Haben Sie", Nick stürmt in Adalinds Büro, er hockt sich sofort neben Adalind, er streichelt ihr übers Haar, „was ist mit ihr los." Der Doc muss lächeln als er die zärtliche und doch unschuldige Geste sieht, „Miss Schade schläft", er sieht in Nicks Blick das er ihm kein Wort glaubt, er zeigt auf den Monitor, „ihre Werte sind alle im grünen Bereich, ihre Pupillen reagieren, nichts deutet auf eine ernste Erkrankung hin." Nick schaut zu Lane, „was ist überhaupt passiert." Lane schluckt, „sie stand am Tisch und hat sich über die Rose von ihnen gebeugt, sie wollte sie wohl gerade aus der Vase nehmen, als sie einfach umgefallen ist." Jetzt muss der Doc schmunzeln, „das hört sich nach Dornröschen an", der Doc ignoriert die ungläubigen Blicke der Anwesenden im Raum, „sie kennen doch sicher das Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm."

„Zum Glück sind unsere Eltern in der Stadt", Monroe schaut zu seiner Frau rüber, die sich mehr als besorgt anhört, „alles wird gut", er legt seine Hand auf Rosalees Knie, „wir reden hier von Adalind." Rosalee nickt nur und bittet ihren Mann etwas schneller zu fahren, „ich habe einfach Angst." Was Monroe versteht, er greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt Sie sanft, er lächelt ihr zu, mit seinen Gedanken ist er aber bei Nick und Adalind, er hatte damit gerechnet, als er seiner Frau von Nicks Anruf erzählt hatte, er wusste das sie sofort zu ihrer Freundin wollte, „zum Glück hatte Bud Zeit und holt Kelly ab."

„Ich habe es gestern Abend meiner Tochter vorlesen müssen", redet der Doc weiter, „die noch an Märchen glaubt." Was Nick versteht, „meine Kinder auch", teilt er ihm mit, „Diana hat Kelly gestern Abend auch das Märchen vorgelesen." Der Doc schmunzelte, „Sie haben zwei Töchter." Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „eine Tochter und einen Sohn", er schaut wieder zu Adalind runter, „wie geht's jetzt weiter." Der Doc nimmt die Sensoren ab, „bringen Sie ihre Frau nach Hause, ich denke morgen früh sollte Sie erholt aufwachen, sollte ich mich irren, bringen Sie ihre Frau ins St. Joeˋs ich werde die Notaufnahme informieren das man mich dann ruft, aber ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein." Nick will gerade Protest einlegen, als Rosalee in das Büro von Adalind stürmt, sie hockt sich neben Ihre Freundin, „schläft Sie.?", fragt sie auf einen Blick auf Adalind fassungslos. Der Doc muss grinsen als er den Ungläubigen Klang in der Stimme der Frau hört, „sehen Sie Mr. Burkhardt, ihre Frau…" Monroe unterbricht ihn, „dieses Privileg muss sich Nick erst noch verdienen, sie seine Frau zu nennen."

Nicks Blick würde jedes Wesen in Portland Angst einjagen, aber nicht seinem besten Freund, „du darfst Adalind erst deine Frau nennen, wenn Du vor eurer Familie und Freunden stehst und mit Pudding in den Beinen der Frau der dein Herz gehört, ewige Liebe und Treue schwörst." Da muss ihm der Doc Recht geben, aber er erkennt auch an dem Blick von Mr. Burkhart das ihm das im Moment absolut nicht Interessierte, er schaut zu Rosalee, „bist du auch der Meinung das Adalind nur schläft." Rosalee greift nach Nicks Hand und drückt Sie, „ja", ihre Worte beruhigen Sie mehr als die des Arztes.

„Mom ist was", Diana hört sich ein wenig panisch an, jedenfalls findet das Sean. „Sie ist im Büro zusammengebrochen, aber keine Sorge der Arzt bekommt deine Mom schon wieder hin." Sean beobachtet seine Tochter genau, sie hatte sich in den letzten 4 Jahren zu einer kleinen Persönlichkeit entwickelt, auf die er sehr stolz ist, aber er kennt auch den Blick den Diana ihm gerade zuwirft, „was hast du getan." Diana schluckt, „können wir einfach zu Mom ins Krankenhaus fahren, ich muss was mit Dad besprechen, Daddy bitte." Sean kneift seine Augen zusammen, „diese Erklärung will ich auch hören." Diana schluckt, „okay."

Nick will Adalind gerade hochheben als sein Handy vibriert, er reicht es Rosalee, die rangeht, „Sean", begrüßt Sie ihn. " In welchem Krankenhaus seid ihr? Diana muss Nick wohl was beichten." Rosalee bekommt große Augen, „wir bringen Adalind gerade nach Hause, sie schläft tief und fest." Seans Blick wandert zu Diana, die immer kleiner neben Ihm wird, „wir kommen zu euch", Sean drückt das Gespräch weg und schaut zu seiner Tochter rüber, „was hast du gemacht." Diana schluckt, „zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich etwas richtig stellen das Kelly und ich das gemeinsam ausgeheckt haben." Sean verdreht seine Augen, „eure Mom kann einem manchmal sehr leidtun."

Sie kamen zur selben Zeit wie Nick bei ihrem Fome an, das von außen aussah wie bei seinem ersten Besuch, aber als er in die Garage fährt sieht man schon die ersten Veränderungen die Nick und Adalind in den letzte vier Jahren veranlasst hatten, die Garage war jetzt nur noch eine Garage, wo jetzt neben der Fahrstuhltür der Eingang zur Wohnküche war. Monroe öffnete gerade die Fahrertür von Nicks Toyota denn er immer noch fuhr. Sean schaute zu seiner Tochter, die immer kleiner auf dem Sitzt neben Ihm wurde, „Du hast Angst", Sean kann es nicht fassen. Diana beobachtete gerade Nick dabei wie er Ihre Mom vorsichtig auf den Arm nimmt und in Ihre Wohnung trägt, „ich habe keine Angst", widerspricht Sie ihrem Daddy, „warum sollte ich, Nick würde mir nie was tun." Sean kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Nick nicht, aber deine Mom." Diana schluckt, „die auch nicht", stellt sie in einem Ton klar der keinen Widerspruch zu lässt. Sie holt tief Luft und geht zu ihrer Tante Rosalee, die sie an die Hand nimmt und ins Wohnzimmer führt, dort geht Diana sofort zu Nick.

„Wie geht's Mommy", will Sie von Nick wissen, der gerade ihrer Mom das Haar aus der Stirn streift. Nick schaut zu ihr auf, der ernste Blick sagt ihr das Sie nicht nur von ihrer Mom was zu hören bekommt, wenn Ihre Mom wieder aufwacht. „Gestern Abend", Diana schluckt, „ich habe Kelly das Märchen von Dornröschen vorgelesen, am Ende bekam Dornröschen Ihr Happy End und Kelly wollte von mir wissen was mein größter Wunsch ist und da habe ich ihm geantwortet das mein größter Wunsch schon erfüllt ist, unsere Familie, das ist mein größter Wunsch…" Nick unterbricht Diana, „komm auf den Punkt." Diana nickt, „Kelly und ich haben uns gefragt was euer größter Wunsch ist, deswegen haben wir einen Spruch aufgesagt, ganz ehrlich Dad wir, besser ich habe nicht erwartet das er funktioniert." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „darüber reden wir noch", Nick zeigt auf Adalind, „beende den Zauber." Diana schaut zu Ihrer Mom, „das kannst nur Du", Sie holt tief Luft, „Du musst herausfinden was Ihr größter Wunsch ist." Nick rauft sich die Haare, „und wie soll ich das herausfinden, wenn deine Mom tief und fest schläft." Diana schluckt, „woran hat Mom sich eigentlich gestochen?" Nick zeigt zu der Rose die Rosalee mitgenommen hat und jetzt auf dem Küchentresen steht, „stimmt ja heute vor 4 Jahren seid ihr hier eingezogen, Mommy hat sich heute früh gefragt welche Farbe die Rose wohl dieses Jahr hat…" Nick unterbricht Diana schroff, „wie bekommen wir eure Mom zurück?" Diana schluckt, „in eurer Vergangenheit findet ihr gemeinsam den Schlüssel.", Diana zwinkert mit ihren Augen und Monroe zuckt zusammen als die Vase plötzlich neben Nick in der Luft schwebt, „Du musst dich an einer der Dornen stechen." Nick verdreht seine Augen und steckt die Hand aus und sticht sich an einem Dorn, „wie…" Nick fällt wie Adalind vorhin einfach um, zum Glück für Ihn fängt Diana ihn auf und legt ihn auf die andere Seite von dem Sofa.

Adalind wird immer wütender, Sie weiß noch das Sie sich an der Rose von Nick gerochen hat und dann wurde Sie hier wach, im japanischen Rosengarten, das hatte Sie sofort erkannt, denn Nick und Sie verbrachten im Sommer viel Zeit mit den Kindern hier, „was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Adalind versteht nicht wie das passieren konnten. „Diana und Kelly sind passiert", Adalind dreht sich um und sieht Nick der plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, „ich verstehe nicht was du damit meinst." Nick lächelt, er geht auf Sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm, „gestern Abend, als wir uns runtergeschlichen haben, Diana und Kelly es hat länger gedauert als sonst, sie haben sich beide gefragt was unsere größten Wünsche sind und dann haben diese beiden einen Zauber gesprochen", Nick sieht Adalinds fassungslosen Blick und hört ihm weiter sagen, „wir werden ein ernstes Wort mit den beiden reden müssen." Da kann Adalind ihm nicht wiedersprechen, „wie kommen wir hier wieder raus und vor allem wo sind wir hier." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „sag mir nicht dass Du unseren Lieblingsort nicht erkennst." Adalind verdreht ihre Augen und boxt Nick auf den linken Oberarm, „ich bin nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt." Nick auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich ist, aber wann bekommt man als Mann schon mal so eine Gelegenheit. Adalind boxt ihn erneut auf den Oberarm, „wo sind wir?"

Sean lehnt am Tresen und beobachtet seine Tochter, irgendwas passte hier nicht zusammen und warum musste Nick sich ebenfalls an einem Dorn stechen, auf einmal geht ihm ein Licht auf, „Du hättest den Zauber einfach beenden können", Seans Blick sagte Diana das Sie jetzt lieber die Wahrheit sagen sollte. „Ja", Diana geht zur Garderobe und holt ein Kästchen heraus, sie wirft es ihrem Dad zu, „das versteckt er jetzt schon seit etwas mehr als 6 Monaten vor Mom." Sean öffnet das Schmuckkästchen und erblickt dort einen schmalen Ring, er zeigt ihn allen und sieht zu Diana. „Er hat den Ring selbst entworfen", teilt Diana allen mit, „er wollte keinen üblichen Verlobungsring, da Mom sich nicht immer wieder an die Zeit mit dem Ring von Bonaparte erinnern sollte, deswegen hat er auch keinen Diamanten genommen, sondern diesen Stein, es ist ein mystischer Quarz und die vielen kleinen Steine sind in einer Platinfassung eingebettet." Sean zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „Diana…" Sie unterbricht ihren Dad, „er frag Sie nie, denn er denkt das Mom nicht heiraten will wegen etwas", sie wendet sich Monroe und Rosalee zu, „was ihr zwei herausgefunden habt."

„In deinem Unterbewusstsein", teilt Nick ihr mit, „laut unser neumalklugen Tochter, finden wir Hinweise in unserer Vergangenheit…" Adalind unterbricht Nick, „wo verdammt sollen wir da denn anfangen, bei unserem ersten Treffen", Adalind verstummt, denn auf einmal steht sie abseits neben ihr Nick und sie erleben ihre Erste Begegnung. Adalind hört wie Nick Hank sie beschreibt. Adalind schaut zu Nick rauf, „ein Blick von Dir und du wusstest das ich Anwältin bin." Nick zuckt nur mit den Schultern, „es ist mein Job, ich muss Menschen einschätzen können." Adalind rollt mit ihren Augen, sie sieht wie sie gerade eine Aufwallung bekommt, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, "du warst erschrocken, aber auch fasziniert." Nick schmunzelt nur, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, „ich denke den Schlüssel finden wir nicht in dieser Vergangenheit, sondern in unserer Beziehung, Kelly und Diana haben sich gefragt was unsere größten Wünsche sind", Nick schluckt, „ich will heiraten", aber noch bevor er von Adalind darauf eine Antwort bekommt, sind sie wieder im japanischen Rosengarten, was ihn nicht verwundert, „hier an diesem Ort, will ich das Du meine Frau wirst." Adalind lächelt, sie legt ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper, „warum fragst du mich dann nicht einfach."

„Ihr habt Nick was gesagt", Hank ist geschockt, „wie kommt ihr darauf das Adalind nicht heiraten will." Rosalee schluckt, „wir haben in der Geschichte der Hexenbiester geforscht, es gibt kein Hinweis darauf das ein Hexenbiest heiratet." Sie sieht hilfesuchend zu Sean. „Sie haben recht", gibt er Monroe und Rosalee Rückendeckung, „Hexenbiester waren meistens die Mätressen der Könige, aber Adalind ist kein gewöhnliches Hexenbiest, das wusste ich schon seid unserer ersten Begegnung und ich habe bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen gespürt das, wenn Nick und Adalind sich kennen lernen, richtig kennen lernen…" Hank sieht das anders, „Nick hat Juliette geliebt." Da kann ihm keiner wiedersprechen. „Mom liebt er mehr", stellt Diana trocken fest. Sean schmunzelt, „stimmt", er zieht Diana zu sich, „aber es gibt Dinge in der Vergangenheit von deiner Mom und Nick die sie beide nie wiedersehen wollen, oder von der Sie nicht wollen das der andere was davon erfährt." Diana schmunzelt, „Mom und Dad wissen alles voneinander", sie löst sich aus den Armen von ihrem Daddy, sie geht zu Ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad und setzt sich zwischen den beiden, „sie haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander." Sean schluckt und schaut zu Adalind, er hofft das sich seine Tochter irrt, denn Adalind kannte gewisse Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit die Nick besser nicht erfahren sollte, Kimura zum Beispiel.

Nick hatte Adalind gerade erzählt was Monroe und Rosalee herausgefunden haben. Adalind schmunzelt, „Schatz du vergisst dabei nur etwas ich bin kein normales Hexenbiest." Nick grinst, „heirate mich." Adalind nickt, „ja." Diese Antwort hatte sich Nick erhofft, er nimmt ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „dein Ring…" kaum hatte Nick den Ring erwähnt, verändert sich der Ort und er sieht sich im Keller von Rosalee Laden sitzen und etwas malen, er weiß sofort was er malt. Adalind geht zu ihm und schaut ihm über die Schulter, als sie sieht was Nick zeichnet, sieht sie zu ihm auf, den Nick steht jetzt hinter ihr, „du hast den Ring selbst entworfen." Nick wird zu ihrem Vergnügen ein wenig rot im Gesicht, „ich wollte das dieser Ring etwas Einmaliges ist." Adalind schaut wieder auf die Zeichnung, „er sieht toll aus." Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „Glück gehabt", er geht zu Adalind, „keine Erinnerungen an Bonaparte." Adalind schluckt, „musstest du ihn jetzt erwähnen."

Nick streichelt Adalind übers Haar, „er spuckt immer noch in deinem Kopf rum, du hast Alpträume." Adalind schluckt, „diese Zeit, diese Entscheidungen die ich treffen musste", Adalind lehnt sich an seinen Oberkörper, „ich dachte Diana zu verlieren war das schlimmste was mir passieren konnte, aber diese Entscheidung zu treffen war die schwerste die ich jemals treffen musste." Nick wundert sich ein wenig, denn er hatte erwartet das Adalinds Geist ihn zu Bonaparte führte, aber anscheinend will seine Verlobte, er kann kaum glauben das Sie wirklich heiraten werden, aber er wusste auch das Adalind endlich darüber reden sollte, „zeig es mir." Adalind löst sich sanft aus Nicks Armen, „ich kann nicht." Nick hebt ihren Kopf hoch, „ich kenne deine schlimmste Seite…" Adalind unterbricht ihn, „ich habe mir nichts zu Schulde kommen lassen, ich will einfach nur alles vergessen was mit diesem Mistkerl zu tun hat." Was Nick versteht, er selbst dachte ungern an die Begegnungen mit diesem Kerl, aber anscheinend hatte er sein Unterbewusstsein nicht so gut in Griff wie Adalind….

Nick sieht sich selbst im Revier wie er von den korrupten Cops, die alle auch Wesen sind auf den Stuhl gedrückt wird, er erkennt erst jetzt das er die meisten Cops in dieser Nacht getötet hatte, er schaut zu Adalind, die neben ihm steht und nach seine Hand greift, er weiß auch sofort warum sie sich an ihn klammert, Bonaparte kommt auf ihm zu, Adalind drückt seine Hand etwas fester, er spürt wie ihr Körper anfängt zu zittern, er zieht sie in seine Arme, „ich versuche aus dieser Erinnerung rauszukommen, aber es geht nicht." Adalind lehnt sich an Nick, „unsere Vergangenheit", erinnert sie Nick, „Kelly und Diana, sie bekommen beide von mir das Unterdrückungsmittel verpasst." Nick grinst, was ihm aber gleich wieder vergeht, denn jetzt will Bonaparte von ihm wissen ob er im Besitz dieses Buches ist. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr", hört er Adalind neben sich sagen. Nick schluckt, aber noch bevor er ihr darauf antworten kann und ihr sagen das es ihm leidtut, hört er Adalind fragen, „weiß Eve von dem Buch?" Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „nein", der Blick von Nick sagt ihr, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. „Gut", ihr Blick wandert wieder zu Bonaparte, der Nick gerade genauso in die Mangel nimmt wie Sie damals, es sollte sie nicht wundern das sie plötzlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer sind, „er kannte ganz genau unsere Schwachstellen, bei Dir Kelly und bei mir Diana und Kelly", sie sieht wie Nick gerade sich selbst tötet, was sie nicht versteht, sie sieht Nick mit fragenden Blick an. Aber er bekommt keine Chance ihr zu sagen wie er die Sache sieht, denn Diana taucht bei ihnen auf, „ich wusste sofort das Sie Diana ist", teilt er Adalind mit, „sie sieht aus wie du, auch heute noch sie wird dir von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher." Adalind schmunzelt nur und bekommt große Augen, zwar hatte Nick ihr erzählt was passiert ist, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ist was ganz anderes.

„Das dauert schon viel zulange", stellt Rosalee mit besorgter Stimme fest, ihr Blick wandert zu Diana, „beende den Zauber." Diana schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „sie sind nicht in Gefahr", versichert sie ihr und den anderen, „sollten sie in 2 Stunden noch schlafen, dann wecke ich sie, besser gesagt Kelly und ich sie auf." Sie schaut mit fragenden Blick zu Monroe und Rosalee an, ihr Blick wandert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Onkel Bud holt ihn gerade ab", beruhigt Monroe sie, er geht zu ihr und hockt sich vor sie hin, „1 Stunde, wir warten noch 1 Stunde, dann beendet ihr zwei den Zauber." Diana nickt zustimmend und setzt sich auf den Teppich vor ihren Eltern und beobachtet sie.

Bonaparte und Sean betreten gerade das Loft, sie hört Bonaparte geradezu Nick sagen das er dachte das er tot sei. „Du warst tot", stellt Adalind fest, „deswegen kann Kelly auch schon Wesen sehen." Nick schluckt, „ich weiß", er erinnerte sich ungern an den Tag an dem sie heraus gefunden hatten das Kelly schon Wesen sieht, was ihn aber jetzt verwunderte ist das sie nicht zu dieser Erinnerung wechselten, sondern sie bleiben hier im Loft und er erlebte erneut wie Sean Bonaparte tötete. „Wenn Diana noch einen Moment länger gezögert hätte", Adalind will den Gedanken nicht zulassen, „dann wärst du zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gestorben?" Nick schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „ich hatte den Stock bei mir." Adalind schluckte, „aber dann hätten Sean und Bonaparte davon erfahren, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt das schlimmste wäre was uns passieren konnte." Da konnte Nick ihr nicht wiedersprechen, aber jetzt will er ihre Begegnungen mit Bonaparte sehen, „zeig sie mir", bittet Nick sie mit liebevoller Stimme. Adalind holt tief Luft und schon stehen sie beide in Ihren Büro und Nick sieht Adalinds Chef reinkommen zusammen mit Bonaparte, Nick ist fassungslos, er versteht nach Bonaparte's Worten warum Adalind diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, „du hättest mich sofort anrufen sollen", Nick hört sich wütend an. „Jetzt bist du wütend auf mich", Adalind schaute zu Nick auf. „Nicht auf dich, sondern auf mich", stellte er richtig, „ich hätte für dich Dasein sollen, ich war für jeden da, nur nicht für die Person die ich am meisten Liebe." Adalind schluckt, den jetzt sind sie auf der Wahlveranstaltung und Nick sieht wie Bonaparte sie auf die Bühne schupst, „ich habe darum gebetet das du das nicht siehst, am liebsten hätte ich Sean den Hals umgedreht." Was Nick versteht, „ich war bei HW und habe es live miterlebt, ich wollte ihn töten." Adalind kann darauf nicht reagieren, denn sie sind jetzt in dem verfluchten Haus und Adalind sitzt Bonaparte gegenüber. Ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, sie beobachtet ihn ganz genau, denn sie muss nicht erneut sehen wie er Sie zu Stein verwandelt und er sie dann mit diesem verfluchten Ring quält. Sie erkennt genau an Nicks Blick wann das der Fall ist, denn seine Hände werden zu Fäusten und diesen Blick hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie weiß das ihm das schlimmste noch bevorsteht, kaum daran gedacht sieht sie sich selbst auf der Treppe stehen und Bonaparte der wütend auf sie zugeht.

Nick kann kaum glauben was er sieht, er dachte wütender konnte er nicht werden, aber das war nicht der Fall, zu sehen wie die Frau die man liebt von diesem Monster gequält wird, so wütend war er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, er war wütend auf Bonaparte auf Sean und auf sich selbst, „ich war schon wieder nicht für dich da, immer wenn du mich am meisten brauchst bin ich nicht für dich da." Das hatte Adalind befürchtet, das Nick sich die Schuld gibt, „das stimmt nicht", versichert sie ihm, „vor 4 Jahren als ich aufs Revier gekommen bin dir gesagt habe das wir ein Baby bekommen, ich musste damit rechnen das du mich meinem Schicksal überlässt, aber du hast mir geglaubt, du hast deine Vaterschaft nie in Frage gestellt und was am wichtigsten ist, du hast mich beschützt vor Juliette…" Nick unterbrach sie, „ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau an den Tag, als ich dich im Büro von Sean gesehen habe, am liebsten hätte ich Dir den Hals umgedreht, aber dann hast du mir gesagt das wir ein Kind bekommen, ich stand unter Schock, aber der erste Tritt von Kelly und ich wusste das mein Leben sich jetzt ändern würde, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe ist..", Adalind fällt ihn ins Wort, „dass wir uns verlieben." Nick lächelt, „stimmt, okay mein größter Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen, wir heiraten, warum sind wir noch hier?„ er schaut Adalind mit zusammen gekniffen Augen an, „was ist dein größter Wunsch."

Das wüsste Adalind auch gern, „ich weiß es nicht", gibt sie offen uns ehrlich zu, „wir werden heiraten und an einem Baby arbeiten wir schon seit ein paar Wochen." Nick schmunzelt „Arbeit würde ich das nicht nennen." Adalind boxt Nick auf den Arm, „was sind wir witzig", sie wird aber sofort wieder ernst, ihr kommt da ein Gedanke, aber noch bevor sie Nick darauf ansprechen kann, sind sie in Nicks alten Haus und sie sieht sich und Rosalee, „ich will kein Hexenbiest mehr sein." Adalind schluckt, „es stimmt, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, aber ich suche immer noch nach einem Weg meine Kräfte wieder loszuwerden…", sie stockt und schließt ihre Augen, sie bekommt so nicht mit das Sie wieder in Rosalees Keller sind und sie in einem sehr alten Buch gerade etwas entdeckt hatte. „Was liest du da?", Nick stupst Adalind an, die immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hat. „Das Buch habe ich in Wien in einem Bücherladen entdeckt, es ist sehr sehr alt und es hat meiner Ur Ur Ur Urgrossmutter gehört, laut meiner Mutter wurde es uns von der Königsfamilie entwendet, wie es in den Laden gekommen ist", Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „keine Ahnung, aber darin steht ein Trank, es gibt einen Weg wie ich meine Kräfte loswerde, die wichtigste Zutat, das Blut von 7 Grimms." Nick holt tief Luft…

„Waren wir das?", Kelly hatte schon von Bud erfahren das seine Eltern tief und fest schliefen. Diana nickt, ‚wenn Mom und Dad in 15 Minuten noch nicht wach sind, müssen wir sie aufwecken." Kelly schluckt, „weiß Daddy das er Mommy küssen muss nachdem ihre geheimsten Wünsche wahr werden." Diana schüttelt verneinend ihren Kopf, „das habe ich ihm nicht gesagt." So oft hatte Sie ihren Namen noch nie gehört, alle anwesenden Erwachsenen, sehen Sie mit einem fassungslosen Blick an. „Was…" Rosalee streichelt ihr übers Haar, „das bedeutet das Kelly und ihr eure Eltern jetzt aufwecken." Diana aber denkt nicht daran…

„Wegen mir musst du das nicht machen…" Adalind unterrichtet ihr erneut, „ich weiß, ich will das ja auch nicht für dich machen. Ich will kein Hexenbiest mehr sein, ich will die Angst loswerden, ich habe immer noch Angst das ich wieder so werde wie früher." Nick schmunzelt, „wenn Du das wirklich nur für dich machen willst, werde ich dir dabei helfen." Adalind legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „danke", sie will ihn gerade küssen, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geht, „Eve", sie fährt sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, „ihre Kräfte könnten wir damit auch vernichten, sie wäre dann wieder Juliette." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „und?" Adalind schluckt, „sie wäre wieder die alte Juliette." Nick weiß worauf Adalind anspielt, „ja das wäre sie, aber ich denke nicht das Sie diesen Trank nehmen wird, sie liebt die Macht die sie jetzt hat und selbst wenn sie wieder Juliette wäre würde das nichts ändern, ich liebe dich und ich habe vor am Valentinstag dein Mann zu werden…" Adalind unterbricht ich geschockt, „sagtest du gerade Valentinstag." Nick lächelt, „sagte ich", er hebt ihren Kopf, „4 Monate müssen reichen und dann werden wir uns nie wieder darüber streiten müssen wann unser Jahrestag ist." Adalind kann ihn da nicht wiedersprechen, „okay, aber du bringst das Rosalee bei, sie wird ausflippen." Nick winkt ab, „okay meine Wünsche gehen in Erfüllung und deine auch, oder." Adalind lächelt, „ich bin wunschlos glücklich." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „aber warum sind wir dann noch hier." Adalind lächelt, „küss mich." Nick bekommt große Augen, „Dornröschen wurde auch mit einem Kuss geweckt, ich schätze das Diana und Kelly…" Adalind nickt, „küss mich endlich, mein Prinz." Nick beugt seinen Kopf runter und will gerade ihre Lippen berühren, als Adalind ihn ihre Hand auf seinen Mund legt, „Sean", verwirrt sie Nick jetzt gewaltig. „Den Zauber haben Kelly und Diana für uns gesprochen…" Adalind unterbricht ihn, „das weiß ich doch. Ich will keinen Doppelnamen." Nick versteht nicht was sie damit meint, er verschränkt die Arme vor seinen Oberkörper und sieht sie abwartend an. „Diana", Adalind holt tief Luft, „sie heißt Diana Schade und ich möchte das sie deinen Namen annimmt, aber dafür brauchen wir Seans Zustimmung und die bekommen wir nicht, wenn du dich sofort auf ihn stürzt und ihn verprügelst." Nick rololt mit seinen Augen, es ist schon erschreckend wie gut diese Frau ihn kennt, „wer sagt denn das ich das vorhabe." Adalind lächelt nur, „ich kenne dich und deinen Blick, als Du gesehen hast was Bonaparte gemacht hat", sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „es stört dich nicht das ich möchte das Diana deinen Namen annimmt?"

„Okay", Nick lächelt sie, wie sie findet, ein wenig hinterhältig na, „dann wird Dianas Direktorin mich endlich mit meinen richtigen Namen anreden und nicht immer Mr. SCHADE zu mir sagen." Adalind grinst und als sie ihre Augen zusammenkneift, weiß er das er jetzt die Retourkutsche bekommt, „Mr. Schade…keine Angst das habe ich schon zu oft probiert deinen Nachnamen zu schreiben, Ich wollte sehen wie das aussieht Mrs. Adalind BURKHARDT, ich denke Mr. Bermann wird ausflippen." Nick nimmt ihr Kinn in die Hand, „darf ich dich jetzt endlich küssen." Adalind schluckt, „ich will es sehen, unseren Kampf mit dem Zerstörer."

Nick hatte mit seiner Scooby – Gang über diesen Tag geredet, aber es zu erzählen ist was anders als es der Frau zu zeigen, „muss das sein." Adalind nickt, „zeig es mir bitte." Nick schluckt und beschließt ihr die Kurzfassung zu zeigen, denn das wird schlimm genug für sie werden, aber sein Unterbewusstsein hat seinen eigene Willen und so sieht er erneut Wue und Hank sterben, er sieht Eve wie sie sich in Rosalee Laden selbst ersticht, er sieht auch seine Verzweiflung, er will aber nicht das Adalind auf dumme Gedanken kommt, „erst hat er Wue und Hank vor meinen Augen getötet und dann Eve, dieser Mistkerl hat mich das alles mit ansehen lassen, außerdem hatte ich Angst, Angst das euch das auch passiert, Diana, Kelly und dir." Adalind lächelt, „ich habe nichts anders gedacht."

Nick atmet erleichtert auf, er stellt sich hinter Adalind und legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, denn er will das sie sicher in seinen Armen wissen, wenn sie gleich sieht wie erst Sean und dann Sie von diesem Mistkerl getötet werden, „du lebst das hier solltest du nie sehen." Adalind lehnt sich an Nick ran, „ich muss alles sehen, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen." Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zeigt ihr auch den Rest noch, den Tod von Monroe und Rosalee, seinen Kompromiss den er mit diesem Mistkerl beinahe eingegangen wäre nur um seine Freunde und Familie wieder zurück zu bekommen, er zeigt ihr auch den Kampf mit Trubel und seiner Mom und seiner Tante, „zum Glück waren Kelly und Marie für euch da." Adalind dreht sich in Nicks Armen um, „sie mag den Namen." Nick schmunzelt und noch ehe Adalind ihn bitten kann ihn zu küssen dreht er sie um, „ich muss dir noch was zeigen."

Adalind sieht Nick aus der Hütte kommen, gefolgt von ihr, sie hört sich selbst sagen, das Nick auf sich aufpassen soll und dann sieht sie es, ihr erstes ich liebe dich von Nick, er hatte es ihr erzählt, sie hatte es nie in Frage gestellt, aber diese Erinnerung daran hatte nur Nick und sie nicht und das hatte sie immer bedauert. Adalind dreht sich in Nicks Armen wieder um, „danke", sie stellt sich auf ihren Zehenspitzen und Nick kommt ihr entgegen, „ich liebe dich", hört sie Nick sagen bevor er sie küsst.

Die Zeit ist abgelaufen", Monroe sieht zu Diana und Kelly, „beendet den Zauber." Diana schluckt, „geben wir Ihnen noch ein paar Minuten, bitte." Monroe schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „Nick ist ein Grimm und die reagieren wie du sehr genau weißt unterschiedlich auf Zaubersprüche jeglicher Art." Diana schluckt, „okay", sie nimmt Kellys Hand…

„Wag es ja nicht junge Dame", Diana und Kelly drehen sich zu ihren Eltern um, die sie beide mit zusammengekniffen Augen ansehen. Nick und Adalind setzen sich hin und holen erst mal tief Luft, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da Kelly und Diana sich auf die zwei stürzen. „Tut uns leid", hören Adalind und Nick Kelly sagen. „Das machen wir nie wieder", verspricht Diana ihnen. „Ich weiß", Adalind streichelt Diana übers Haar, „aber trotzdem bekommen Kelly und du von mir eine Auszeit verpasst, deine Tante Rosalee und ich werden einen Trank brauen und denn werdet ihr beide trinken und dann werdet ihr beide eine Zeitlang ohne Magie leben..."

Nick hatte diesen Moment genutzt und sich davongeschlichen, er hatte Sean entdeckt und auch wenn er seiner Verlobten versprochen hatte nicht auf ihn losgehen, konnte er sich nicht an diese Versprechen halten, er ging auf ihn zu und noch bevor Sean wusste was hier los ist, bekommt er von Nick eine verpasst. Sean reibt sich sein Kinn, „wofür war das." Nick muss sich zusammen nehmen am liebsten würde er nochmal zuschlagen, „Bonaparte… Adresse", er hofft das Sean weiß was er damit meint, denn er will nicht das Diana was davon erfährt. „Okay", Sean kann damit leben, „das habe ich verdient", da er immer noch die Schachtel mit dem Verlobungsring in der Hand hat reicht er ihn Nick, „den brauchst du wohl als nächstes."

Diana möchte zu gern wissen was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist, aber sie erkennt an den Blicken von ihrem Daddy und ihrem Dad dass sie es nie erfahren wird, „was war euer geheimsten Wunsch?", will sie von ihren Eltern wissen. „Hochzeit", antwortet ihr Adalind, dass sie ihre Kräfte loswerden will geht erst mal nur Nick und sie was an, außerdem sollte Sean nach Möglichkeit nichts von dem Buch der Grimms erfahren, Adalind sieht zu Sean, aber noch bevor sie ihn fragen kann ob er damit einverstanden ist das Diana Nicks Namen annimmt, sieht sie Nick auf sie zukommen.

So hatte er sich das zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr länger warten, außerdem wollte er Zeugen haben. Nick nimmt den zarten Verlobungsring aus der Schachtel und geht zu Adalind, die immer noch auf ihren Sofa sitzt zwischen ihren Kindern, er kniet sich vor sie hin und nimmt ihre Rechte Hand in seine, „heirate mich…heirate mich und mach mich am 14. Februar zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt", er nimmt den Verlobungsring zwischen seine Finger und schiebt Adalind den Ring auf ihren Finger.

Diana und Kelly sehen sich an und lächeln, sie blicken zu ihrer Mom die immer noch nicht geantwortet hat. „Du musst Dad schon antworten", stellt Diana fest. Adalind schaut zu ihrer Tochter, „ich weiß", sie zwinkert ihr zu und wendet sich zu Nick, „ich habe doch schon ja gesagt, vor ca. 1 Stunde." Nick schmunzelt, „ich weiß aber ich würde es nur zu gern nochmal hören damit ich weiß das, dass alles kein Traum war." Adalind lächelt, sie beugt sich nach vorne und umschließt Nicks Gesicht mit seinen Händen, „ja, ich heirate dich und glaub mir es ist kein Traum", und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

Alle freuen sich und gratulieren den beiden, alle bis auf Rosalee, die sitzt immer noch geschockt im Sessel und schaut Nick und Adalind fassungslos an, „könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie aufwendig es ist eine Hochzeit zu planen, nein wisst ihr nicht." Monroe kann seiner Frau nicht widersprechen, aber er weiß auch das Nick und Adalind das hinbekommen werden, mit der Hilfe seiner Frau auf jeden Fall. „Zum Glück habe ich eine Trauzeugin die das alles schon mal selbst geplant hat, ich weiß genau dass wir das hinbekommen werden der Tag wird perfekt werden." Adalind sieht zu Rosalee, „hilf mir das mein Märchen wahr wird." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, in ihrem Kopf macht sie schon eine Liste, denn sie wollte das es für Adalind und Nick perfekt wird.

5 Monate später

„Der Tag war wunderschön", stellt Diana an einem Freitagabend fest, sie sitzen alle am Esstisch und suchen sich aus den Bildern die ihr Fotograf und ihre Gäste von der Hochzeit gemacht hatten heraus die schönsten heraus, Adalind wollte ein Fotobuch erstellen, sie hält ein Foto hoch, das Nick und Diana zeigt, beide tragen einen Anzug und sehen Richtung Kelly und Adalind die gerade auf sie zukommen. „Hier ist das passende Foto dazu", hört Adalind Nick sagen, das muss auch noch rein", er reicht es Adalind, „du siehst toll aus." Diana und Kelly sehen das ebenso, wir sie an ihren Blicken erkennt, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, der sie mit fragenden Blick ansieht, denn eigentlich wollten sie noch eine Weile warten, aber Adalind war sich ziemlich, dass Diana es schon vermutete, er nickt und schaut zwischen Kelly und Diana hin und her, „seid ihr breit für ein neues Abendteuer." Ihre Kinder sehen zwischen Nick und Adalind hin und her, „Abendteuer? Was für ein Abendteuer?", will Diana wissen. „Verreisen wir?", fragt Kelly seine Eltern. „Nein", antwortet Nick Kelly, „dieses Jahr werden wir uns nur eine Hütte in den Bergen mieten, jedenfalls muss ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe sein." Adalind schmunzelt, ihr Blick wandert zu Diana, sie will ihre Reaktion sehen, „wir bekommen ein Baby." Kelly rennt sofort zu seiner Mom und umarmt sie, „hoffentlich bekomme ich einen Bruder!" er zwinkert seiner Schwester zu und wundert sich das sie wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen bleibt, „freust du dich nicht." Diana kann nur nicken, sie ist immer noch zu geschockt, „warum habe ich es nicht gespürt." Adalind lächelt, „der Trank hat wohl deine Kräfte mehr unterdrückt als wir erwartet haben." Diana seufzt laut theatralisch auf, was Adalind und Nick zu Lachen bringt. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall riesig auf dieses Abenteuer", ihr Blick wandert zu Kelly, „ob unsere Schwester nur ein ganz normaler Grimm wird, denn Mom hat ja keine Kräfte mehr." Nick fasst über den Tisch nach Adalinds Hand, „erinnere mich nicht daran, euer Onkel Bud hat fasst einen Herzinfarkt bekommen als er in den Laden gestürmt ist und von 6 Grimms die er nicht kannte umzingelt war." Nick zwinkert Adalind zu, „stellt euch mal Onkel Monroes Reaktion vor, wenn unser neustes Familienmitglied an Halloween auf die Welt kommt…" Adalind schmunzelt, sie schaut ihren Kindern, „das bleibt erst mal unter uns", was alle aufstöhnen lässt…

Das war mein kleines Märchen von Nick und Adalind, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen.

Ich weiß das viele auf die Fortsetzung Grimm Wesen Hexenbiest warten, ich werde diese FF beenden, aber erst muss es in meiner Familie wieder ruhiger werden, ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür.

Liebe Grüße an alle Ada Schade


End file.
